1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for preparing an amino acid composition using an animal byproduct, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meat such as beef, pork, chicken, etc. is the edible part of the corresponding animal which has been bred and slaughtered for use as food. A variety of byproducts including hair, blood, leather, guts, placenta, claws and other non-edible parts are produced from the slaughterhouse.
Most of the byproducts are disposed of as wastes except for some of them which are used as food. The leather is also buried or incinerated mostly except for very little processed as natural leather. Recently, various solutions are proposed for treatment of the animal byproducts with the growing social concerns about environmental pollution. However, the proposed solutions are costly and inefficient.
In another aspect, the animal byproducts can be utilized as useful resources because they are rich in proteins and other nutrients. However, because the animal byproducts are mostly disposed of as wastes without being fully utilized, adequate methods for utilizing the animal byproducts are necessary. There has been an attempt to prepare liquid fertilizer using the blood of slaughtered animals. Reference can be made to Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0936626.
However, the method described in the patent document is disadvantageous in that it takes a lot of time to process the blood of slaughtered animals and the efficiency is low.
The inventors of the present disclosure have conducted researches to solve the above-described problems and have invented a method for obtaining amino acids from animal byproducts more effectively.